1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a heat printing sheet which is used for printing intellegence on a substrate by heat-pressing one side of a base whereby the intellegence is imprinted on the substrate by a printing composition which is coated on the side of the base which is not heat pressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, it has been known to print intellegence on a substrate by silk screen techniques. Printing marks applied by conventional means to fabrics have low cleaning fastness and are too easily removed by cleaning processes. One procedure has been considered in an attempt to overcome the difficulties associated with heat printing processes. However, when this procedure was used in a heat printing process, the mark obtained was blurred.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a composition which when applied to a base is amenable to heat printing procedures.